


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 1. Insectivore

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Pattenrond est prêt à tout casser rien que pour déguster un délicieux insecte. Ce qui n'est pas du tout du goût de Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 1. Insectivore

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :p
> 
> Le concept est de prendre un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et d'écrire un texte à partir de ça ;)

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce voisine. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et Severus dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre lorsque le vacarme, qu'il identifia comme provenant de sa réserve d'ingrédients pour potions, parvint à ses oreilles.

Il se précipita vers l'origine du bruit qui avait cassé son sommeil, persuadé que l'un de ces cornichons avait trouvé le moyen de forcer sa porte, mais découvrit à la place un horrible gros chat orange en train de dévorer les insectes que les bocaux, désormais en morceaux mais auparavant fermés hermétiquement, conservaient depuis des années.

\- Pattenrond ! cria soudain une voix de femme dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait derrière l'embrasure de la porte étrangement grande ouverte.

La voix fut bientôt suivie par le corps de sa propriétaire, qui n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger !

L'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout porta sa main à sa bouche, complètement effarée par le capharnaüm dont son chat était à l'origine.

\- EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS ! rugit Severus.

La pauvre fille sursauta et commença à bégayer.

\- Je... je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, professeur... Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment mais... Pattenrond chasse des insectes pour les manger.

En effet, la boule de poils orange, non contente d'avoir mis la réserve sans dessus dessous, semblait prendre un grand plaisir à dévorer les petites bêtes éparpillées sur le sol après leur avoir consciencieusement arraché la tête qu'il s'empressait de jeter plus loin en la faisant glisser sur un lit de formol.

\- Miss Granger... soupira Severus, soudainement las, attrapez votre chat ET DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE !

\- Mais... bredouilla la concernée, ne voulez-vous pas que je répare les dégâts avant ?

\- DEHORS, ET TOUT DE SUITE !!

Apeurée par les hurlements de son professeur, Hermione s'exécuta sans demander son reste.


End file.
